


shake it up

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [40]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wouldn’t be one of their bets without deliberate attempts at sabotage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shake it up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/8043.html#cutid1) in July 2014. Set during March 2014.

The whole thing starts on an otherwise unremarkable March night.

Baekhyun strokes Sanghyuk’s hair, Sanghyuk nuzzling his neck. Soon it’ll be too hot to let Sanghyuk press him into the mattress like this, but right now it’s exactly what Baekhyun wants.

“Sorry,” Sanghyuk mumbles after a minute, and begins to pull out, but Baekhyun easily nudges him back into place with his heel.

“Might as well stay,” Baekhyun tells him. “If the way you dragged me up here and practically threw me on the bed was any sign, you’ll probably be ready to go again any minute now.”

Sanghyuk lifts his head with visible effort. “I wasn’t the one _begging_.”

“Touché.” Baekhyun pats his cheek. “So don’t worry about how many people saw you earlier. No one expects you to be dignified.”

“Like you’re any better. If you tried giving up sex you’d give in even sooner than Taemin did.”

Baekhyun snickers. Taemin and Jongin’s attempt at Lent had been a beautifully spectacular failure. “But not sooner than you. It’s nothing to be-”

“Wanna bet?” Sanghyuk interrupts.

Baekhyun stops, studying him. Does he want to miss out on having sex with Sanghyuk for even a day? No. But does he like the promise in Sanghyuk’s challenging expression and the idea of victory sex? Well… “You’re on,” he agrees, and Sanghyuk grins.

Then they both pause, Sanghyuk’s hips shifting forward almost imperceptibly as Baekhyun smirks. “Can we start the bet after tonight?” Sanghyuk asks.

“Tomorrow,” Baekhyun agrees hastily, and pulls Sanghyuk down for a heated kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It wouldn’t be one of their bets without deliberate attempts at sabotage. Sanghyuk spends two days biding his time, waiting to see what Baekhyun will try, but it’s not until they’re at the local frozen yogurt place when Baekhyun makes his first move.

“Oh, sh—I mean, shoot,” Sanghyuk hears him say while they’re at the beginning of the toppings bar, not sincerely at all. With a definite sense of foreboding, he looks over his shoulder and sees that Baekhyun’s _somehow_ sprayed whipped cream all over three of his fingers. His gaze darts up to Baekhyun’s face, and sure enough, Baekhyun’s eyes are dancing. 

“Baekhyun, there are _kids_ ,” Sanghyuk hisses. 

Which is true. Unfortunately for Sanghyuk, six of them have been holding up the line for ages as their frazzled parents try to top off all of their bowls of frozen yogurt as well as their own. 

This means that Baekhyun has plenty of time to lick the whipped cream off each finger, tongue swirling around each long digit, his eyes locked on Sanghyuk’s all the while. As a grand finale he pops all three into his mouth and sucks, cheeks hollowing around them, and Sanghyuk swears he can feel phantom suction on his throbbing cock.

“There,” Baekhyun says at last, the satisfaction in his voice sliding over Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk is dimly aware that he’s clutching his Styrofoam bowl so tightly that he’ll be lucky if it doesn’t break. Baekhyun looks past him, then smiles. “Your turn, Sanghyuk.”

“My—what?” For one breathless second he honestly thinks Baekhyun means it’s his turn for—but then Baekhyun points past him, nudging Sanghyuk gently.

“The line moved,” he says. Sure enough, Sanghyuk turns to see that the family in front of them is finally done, and he jerks forward, hoping he hasn’t held things up too much. Baekhyun keeps his hand on Sanghyuk’s hips for a few extra seconds, two damp fingers slipping just under his shirt to brush against Sanghyuk’s skin, sending a jolt through him.

“See anything you want?” Baekhyun murmurs, leaning in close.

Sanghyuk shudders but starts mechanically piling some toppings on, doing his best to ignore Baekhyun’s quiet laughter. There has to be a way he can get him back, he tells himself, trying to will his arousal away. There has to—

And then the perfect idea hits him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been a few days since Baekhyun almost got to Sanghyuk. He’d been planning to wait until later on in the date to make his move, but the opportunity had been too perfect, and the stunned look on Sanghyuk’s face had been more than worth it. He’s impressed that Sanghyuk’s still holding out, and figures that he’ll give him a few more days before claiming his victory. It shouldn’t be hard, not when he knows how best to play on every single one of Sanghyuk’s weaknesses.

The problem is, he forgets that Sanghyuk knows how to play on his, too.

He’s talking to Jongdae at the Kappa Tau house when Jongdae glances over at the doorway and cuts off midsentence, his eyes going wide. “Oh, _shit_ ,” he says, and bursts out laughing.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol crane to see what he was looking at, and as soon as Baekhyun does he knows he’s in trouble.

It’s Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk wearing The Pants From Rush Week, the ones that look practically painted on and make his ass look like a _miracle_. Baekhyun hasn’t seen him in them since August—well, except in his dreams—and had almost forgotten just how amazing a sight it is.

Kyungsoo touches two fingers to Baekhyun’s chin and gently pushes it up until Baekhyun’s gaping mouth is closed again. “Don’t you ever wonder what it’s like to have dignity?” Kyungsoo asks.

“No,” Baekhyun says distantly. “Too busy thinking about butts.” Especially Sanghyuk’s. Especially Sanghyuk’s as Hongbin drops something he’s holding and Sanghyuk _bends down_ and picks it up for him. Baekhyun’s hands twitch, dying to cup it in his palms, to pull Sanghyuk upstairs and bend him over his bed and-

Sanghyuk looks his way then, as if he can read Baekhyun’s increasingly filthy thoughts, and grins at him. And fuck, seeing Sanghyuk pleased with himself is always hot, too.

“Well, you held out four days,” Jongdae reassures him, patting Baekhyun’s arm. “That’s—not as sad as it could have been, I guess.”

“I’m not giving in,” Baekhyun says, more to himself than to Jongdae.

“Of course he’s not,” Chanyeol says, thumping Baekhyun on the back. “You’ve got this, Baekhyun.”

“And hey, you still have your hand,” Jongdae points out, laughing again when Kyungsoo turns a disbelieving stare his way.

Baekhyun’s gaze abruptly snaps to Jongdae as his words sink in, triggering an idea. “Jongdae, you’re a genius.”

“I know,” Jongdae preens, and then pauses. “Do I want to know why?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you everything after I win.”

“Do you have to?” Kyungsoo asks wearily, but Baekhyun’s attention is already back on Sanghyuk, taking in the view as he plans his next move. Sanghyuk won’t even know what hit him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sanghyuk’s vague plans to spend the afternoon finishing his homework vanish as soon as he sees Baekhyun’s latest tweet.

_last class cancelled! free day~ how shd I spend it hmmmmm_

Sanghyuk decides to go over to the frat house to offer some suggestions.

He doesn’t think anything of it when Jongdae tells him Baekhyun’s in his room. But when he goes upstairs and lets himself in, heedless as always of the whole knocking thing, everything he was going to say abruptly flies right out of his head.

Turns out Baekhyun had his own ideas for the day—his jeans are undone, pushed down far enough that Sanghyuk can see the pale curves of his hips and his T-shirt shoved up far enough that Sanghyuk could dot his soft abdomen with red marks in the shape of his teeth. But it’s Baekhyun’s long-fingered hand around his own cock that has Sanghyuk’s attention, Sanghyuk following the lazy strokes raptly until he realizes that Baekhyun’s saying something.

His eyes snap to Baekhyun’s face, and Baekhyun waves to him with his free hand. There isn’t so much as a trace of surprise in Baekhyun’s expression. “I said, aren’t you going to give me a hand?” 

He quickly shuts the door, and takes in the smirk Baekhyun’s not even trying to hide. This whole thing’s a setup, Sanghyuk realizes, impressed in spite of himself. And a brilliant one. It’s nothing Sanghyuk hasn’t seen over Skype, but being able to not only watch but to touch him, too, the way he wanted to during those nights that they were apart—it’s tempting. 

But Sanghyuk’s not beaten quite yet.

He crosses the room, pleased to notice how Baekhyun’s hand speeds up as he gets closer. “What were you thinking about?” Sanghyuk asks. And, yeah, his voice catches a little on the words, but that’s okay. He’s generous. He can give Baekhyun that much when he’ll have the upper hand in a few seconds.

Baekhyun hums, eyes closing as he tips his face upwards, clearly expecting a kiss. “Why don’t you give me some ideas?”

Sanghyuk rests a hand on the bed next to him to help maintain his balance as he leans in. He forces himself to stop a whisper away from Baekhyun’s mouth, barely resisting temptation. It’s going to be worth it, he reminds himself. “Or you could give me some,” he murmurs.

“Wait, what?” Baekhyun’s eyes shoot open, but by then Sanghyuk’s already sitting down at the foot of the bed.

Sanghyuk smiles at his bewildered boyfriend. Completely worth it, he decides. “Looks like you have everything under control,” he says pleasantly. “You can keep going.”

Baekhyun blinks for a few seconds, probably trying to switch gears, then focuses. He lets go of his cock, leaving it to lie against his abdomen, flushed and hard, as he tilts his head and thinks. His eyes are fixed on Sanghyuk’s face, and he starts to trace gradually widening circles on one hip, a touch Sanghyuk recognizes from when he teases Sanghyuk before sucking him off, on the nights that he decides he wants to hear Sanghyuk beg for it. Hoping for a Pavlovian response, maybe. “Remember when we finished the list?” Baekhyun asks, and the words send a jolt through Sanghyuk’s system. Sanghyuk remembers every minute of it—the teasing, the sex, laughing when he’d fallen off the bed afterwards. How he’d thought it would be their last night and then Baekhyun had promised him more. “I wasn’t sure if you’d lose focus, but you-” Baekhyun grins, all sharp teeth. “I taught you well.”

Sanghyuk wets his lips as Baekhyun takes himself in hand, curling one finger at a time around the shaft and swiping his thumb over the head, gathering the precum there. “You’re getting off on praising _yourself_?” he’s still able to tease, and Baekhyun’s laugh catches a little as he starts to stroke himself again. His eyes are nearly all pupil now, Sanghyuk notices, and is careful to keep his own hands flat against the sheets. He can’t touch himself, can’t even be tempted, and he certainly can’t touch Baekhyun.

“I’ve been—ah—thinking about it. About trying again.”

Sanghyuk wouldn’t argue. That night’s a go-to fantasy of his, though they haven’t tried it again since then. Trust Baekhyun to know it anyway. “Here?” he still asks in pretended disbelief. “Sadist. Between that and the spanking-”

Baekhyun groans, like Sanghyuk’s words are affecting him, too. “No, at home. You visiting during break. We’d have the whole house, the whole day, a bigger bed. You can be as loud as you want. And this time…” Sanghyuk recognizes that twist of his hand, and sure enough, Baekhyun’s heels dig into the bedspread, back arching. “I’d—have the lube right next to me, work you open while I suck you off. You’d never be able to focus--to finish me off, but that’s how I’d want--I’d wait until you came, then fuck you, and-” His eyes clench shut, then open with visible effort and lock onto Sanghyuk’s. Sanghyuk knows he’s staring, but he can’t help it, can’t even try to pretend that this isn’t getting to him. It’s taking all the control he has to keep still, fisting the bed sheets so hard his knuckles are white.

“You’d be so good for me,” Baekhyun continues, voice catching. “You always feel so-” His voice breaks outright, and as Sanghyuk watches he goes rigid and comes.

It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before on Skype, but this time is different. This time, as Baekhyun pants for air, Sanghyuk can shove off his jeans—which is touch and go, his fingers are fumbling so badly—and lunge forward, heedless of the mess, leaning over Baekhyun and kissing him. Baekhyun kisses back and reaches between them with his come-slick hand, and it’s only a few tugs before Sanghyuk comes, too, gasping into Baekhyun’s mouth as Baekhyun strokes him through it.

His heart’s still racing as he rolls off, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist and pressing against him as Baekhyun cleans them both up. “I think that was even quicker than your birthday,” Baekhyun muses. Sanghyuk snorts quietly, burying his face in Baekhyun’s neck. “Maybe we should work on your stamina next. It should be getting better, not worse.”

“Never gotten any complaints,” Sanghyuk murmurs, and kisses Baekhyun before he can retort, soft and slow. He’s missed this.

It’s not long before Baekhyun rolls him onto his back and nudges his legs apart, then reaches past him for the lube. “Can’t bask in the afterglow just yet,” Baekhyun tells him.

“Lost time to make up for?”

“With victory sex,” Baekhyun confirms, lips curving upwards smugly, and Sanghyuk’s laugh cuts off as Baekhyun’s first finger slips inside him, Baekhyun’s free hand rubbing circles against his hip. “I have a few ideas for that, too.”

“I figured,” Sanghyuk manages, words slightly strangled. Baekhyun’s not going to be able to complain about his recovery time, that’s for sure. “I have lots of ideas for when I win our next bet, too.”

Baekhyun snorts. “Whatever you say, babe.”

Sanghyuk’s next retort turns into a long moan as Baekhyun adds a second finger and curves them just right. Maybe he’ll let Baekhyun win this round, he decides dimly.


End file.
